Preview & Prologue: Elemental Flames
by Astral-Blaze
Summary: It's cheesy, I know. The writings will be much better the further you read. This is basically what happens at the end of Sonic 06. I just made a twist to it so that time will not be erased after the event. Because if it did, Silver and Blaze would never have met before Sonic Colours 3DS, meaning no Silvaze has been there. But I digress! Alternate ending of 06 FTW! Plus prologue! :D
1. Preview

**Elemental Flames - A Silvaze Story**

_Preview_

* * *

><p>Solaris' body was ripped apart as the three hedgehogs used Chaos Control on the monster. He roared in pain, cursing the three that had defeated him in his mind.<br>Sonic, Shadow and Silver, lowered themselves down to the others, looking at Solaris tore apart. A bright light emerged from him in the space-time rift and everybody looked at him as his consciousness was destroyed. The bright light soon engulfed everybody with it and it became all dark.

Floating in this none-existing world was Elise and Sonic, who had returned to his normal blue hedgehog form. Everything around them was muted. Complete silence filled this world.

"Did you destroy it?" Elise asked. Another bright light showed in the middle of this place, almost as a million shooting stars.  
>"… No." Sonic simply replied as he watched the light that came from the good part of Solaris. "That is the true Solaris." He continued as Elise turned her attention to Solaris' good side as well. Her jaw dropped and she looked at the light in awe as she thought that it was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.<p>

The light grew bigger and swallowed the princess and the hedgehog together with it back into the past.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ten years ago…<em>**

Elise and her father stood in a room were Solaris' little eternal flame was locked inside a capsule, flickering around, as they looked at the beautiful flame. The Duke of Soleanna leaned his body over, knelling a bit to see the flame a little better.

"Look, Elise." He said to his seven-year-old daughter. "This is Solaris, the flame of hope." He continued. Elise stepped a bit closer to the flame.  
>"It's so beautiful…" She said in amazement as she kept her gaze at the small flame. The duke looked at his daughter, then back to the flame as he told her about what would happen in the near future.<br>"When the flame has grown large enough, our world will change." He looked back at his daughter who was just stunned about the flame. "Solaris will allow us to control time and move through history. People will be able to rectify past mistakes and avoid bitter fate." This made the princess smile as she looked at her father, eyes filled with hope.  
>"Will we be able to see momma?" The girl asked with her sweet, hopeful voice. The duke nodded one time as he stroke his daughter's red hair, while saying, "Yes, Elise. We'll both be able to see your mother once again."<br>Elise nodded as she reached her hand out to her father. He took it and they began to walk out of the room.

They didn't take more than two steps before the princess turned her head to look at the flame one last time in awe. They stopped and as the duke saw his daughter look at the flame, he himself turned to look at it. A few seconds went by and they looked into each other's eyes, nodded and walked out of the room.

As those two disappeared, two new figures entered the exact same room in the exact same time and stared at the small, eternal flame.

"This is where everything began." Elise said as she and Sonic stared at Solaris' flame. She continued. "Who knew such a tiny flame could bring such devastation?"

She stepped closer, bringing her hand up to the glass and it immediately vanished as soon as she touched it. She brought her hands under the flame and a blue light appeared under the candle holder, making it hover in her hands. She brought it up to her chest as she kept looking into the flame.

"If we put out this flame, Solaris will never exist, and then we'll never have to worry about the Flames of Disaster, right?" She asked as she still had her back to Sonic and her eyes locked onto the flame. He nodded at her question, and as if she knew this, she nodded herself. However, something seemed to trouble the seventeen-year-old princess.  
>"But our encounter…" She turned to face the blue hedgehog she had rather fallen for and looked really sad at him. Sonic's jaw was slightly dropping. "You and I will never meet." She said miserable. Sonic looked sadly too, hating to say goodbye to a good friend… forever. "It will never had happened." She continued.<p>

Elise was fighting against the tears as she gulped several times to say what she wanted to say.  
>"I… to tell the truth,…" A tear escaped her right eye, rolling down her cheek as she shouted in frustration. "I don't care what happens to the world!" Small sobs escaped her throat as she looked into Sonic's glowing green eyes, with her own grey-blue ones before she closed her eyes and looked down at the ground, ashamed of her reaction.<p>

"Elise." She opened her eyes and looked at the blue blur. "Just smile." Sonic said and smiled weakly himself. Elise let a weak smile appear on her face as she looked into those emerald green eyes of his. Sonic nodded her to blow the flame out and she nodded in understanding.

As she leaned her head closer to flame to blow it out, she heard a male voice, speak to her. _"Elise… don't blow my flame out."_  
>Her eyes shoot wide open at the sudden voice.<br>"What? Why? Who's speaking?" She asked in confusing as she looked around her.  
>"Nobody is speaking, Elise." Sonic calmly said. She turned her attention to her blue friend.<br>"But I heard a voice." She said. Now she had made Sonic look confused too. The two then heard the voice speak to both of them.  
><em><br>"I am the good side of Solaris, the eternal Sun God. If you blow my flame out, another world will fall into devastation. If it fall, your world will fall as well." _He spoke.

"'Fall as well?' What the heck are you talking about?" Sonic said in confusion.  
>"What world could possibly fall if this flame was blown out?" Elise questioned the sun god.<br>_  
>"A kingdom who has a princess that possess the fire element in her soul, and now the Flames of Disaster as well. I will show you."<br>_  
>They looked into the flame as a bright light emerged from it and blinded them. Solaris' light swallowed them, sending them eight years into the future as well as into a different dimension.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unknown location, unknown dimension…<strong>_

The bright light disappeared and the princess and the hero were standing near a beach under an oak three on a large island.  
>"Where are we?" Elise questioned as she felt a weak force around her.<br>_  
>"This is Southern Island. The biggest island that is under the monarchy of the Solaria Kingdom. This is the different dimension… the Sol Dimension." <em>

They looked around them, feeling nothing but sorrow and fear from people who lived here.

"I don't know with you but… this place doesn't feels like it's so healthy." Sonic said as he shivered at the weak life force around this dimension.  
><em><br>"It is because of the weakness of the Sol Dimension. This was how the kingdom and this dimension as well, were before the princess of this land came back from her journey." _

"It feels so sad..." Elise trailed off, as she never would have believed people could be filled with such sorrow and fear.  
><em><br>"Yes, indeed. Let me show you how it is today, now that the princess has returned."_

Another bright light surrounded them as they travelled two more years into the future of the Sol Dimension.

**_Present time, the Solaria Kingdom…_**

Birds were singing, waves at the sea streamed up on the beach and kids were playing tag while they laughed. Everything around completely changes from being all weak and filled with sorrow and fear, to being strong and the place filled with happiness and hope.

"Ah, nice place. I really could go on run. So… see ya!" Sonic said as he was about to speed off into the horizon. However, something stopped him, as he couldn't move one leg.  
><em><br>"Hold it, hedgehog! This is no vacation."_ Solaris spoke as he caught Sonic.

Elise looked around her and she realized something.  
>"Isn't this the exact same location? Just in the future." She asked.<br>_  
>"Yes it is. This is how Sol looks now, thanks to the princess' sacrifice." <em>

"Sacrifice? Why did she sacrifice herself? Who is she anyway?" Sonic asked as he was still stuck because of Solaris. Solaris answered the hyperactive hedgehog's question.  
><em><br>"She sacrificed herself to save her best friend's future from Iblis, the Flames of Disaster. Her name is Princess Blaze the Cat of the Sol Kingdom."_

"O…K…!... Wait! Did you say 'her best friend's future'?" Sonic said in surprise.  
><em><br>"Yes I did."_ Solaris replied.

"Why do I think about Silver all of a sudden? And would please let go of me now?" Sonic half hissed.

Immediately, Solaris let go of him so he landed face first to the grass.  
><em><br>"How disrespectful. But to answer your question about why her sacrifice reminds you about your friend Silver, then it's very simple. It's because she sealed the Flames of Disaster inside her soul in his timeline. Silver is and will always be her best friend."  
><em>  
>Sonic stood up, rubbing his head. "Guess that makes sense. But… is she then that lavender feline I saw together with him?" He asked.<br>_  
>"Yes, she is. And she is on her way over here. Take a look."<em> The god said.

Just as he said this, two new voices came from close to the beach. One of them, being Blaze's voice.

"Just go on ahead, Gardon. I will… catch up to you. I just need to do something first." The lavender cat spoke to her bodyguard. The grey koala shrugged as he ran towards the castle. Meanwhile Blaze was walking her way towards the big oak where Princess Elise and Sonic stood.

"She is not able to see or hear you."

Solaris informed them.

Blaze stopped right in front of the blue hedgehog and the princess of Soleanna. She sighed in some way sadly and in some way happily. This tree reminded her about what true of a friend Silver was for her.

"Wow. She… she's hot!" Sonic quickly cupped his hands over his mouth and flushed a scarlet red. Elise giggled at the hedgehog's behaviour.  
>"You be glad that she can't hear you." She teased. Sonic let his hands down as he kept looking at the beautiful lavender cat that stood before him.<p>

Blaze looked around, cheeking if someone was spying on her before she neared the three and walked a few steps around it. Elise and Sonic followed her curiously. Blaze suddenly stopped and looked at a description written in the bark of the tree. This made her smile and Sonic thought that she even looked more beautiful when she smiled. Blaze sighed happily as her hand stroke over the description.  
>"Silver…" she whispered. The hedgehog didn't clearly hear what she said, but his ears lowered a bit at the name he thought he heard. He and Elise walked behind the fire princess to see what she was smiling at.<br>As Blaze lowered her hand, the two invisible people behind her was then able to see the description in the tree. Elise read it aloud.

"Silver and Blaze.  
>Best Friends Forever.<p>

- Silver the Hedgehog, 2001"

Sonic's face lightened up at the sweet message Silver had left for his good friend.  
>"How sweet of him." Elise replied.<br>The two then looked at Blaze again as she picked a thick, small branch up from the ground and began to write something above the message. Neither Elise nor Sonic was able to see what she wrote.

Soon, she stepped aside and brought her hands up in front of her. A small flame flickered in her hands before it shoot towards the tree, burning some of the bark off as Blaze made the flame draw a small burning heart. As soon as she was done, she smiled wider. A fanfare could be heard coming from the castle and Blaze looked in the direction as her smile faded away. Her gaze returned to the new message in the tree.

"I hope I will see again. One day." She trembling said. She inhaled deeply and exhaled shakily before she shoot off towards her castle.

"Wow. She's fast." Sonic said with joy. "But why is she, out of all people, the only one who's sad?" He continued.  
><em><br>"Well, how would you feel like if you had to leave your best and only friend behind?"_ Solaris asked the blue hedgehog. Sonic felt a little guilty for not thinking about that. While those two talked to each other, Elise sneaked to see what Blaze had wrote. She smiled at the princess note as she said, "I think it's time to return home." And walked over to Sonic.  
><em><br>"Indeed it is."_

A bright light surrounded the two and they were gone, leaving this dimension behind as the note in the tree was filled with love.

_Together… forever.  
>"You are the only one for me. The only one I truly love."<em>

- Blaze the Cat, 2005

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading this and remember to comment. It really helps me a ton.<br>**  
><strong>Property to Astral-Blaze. Please, do not copy without permission. <strong>

**Please notice that I wrote this preview 7 months ago so I am sorry if it is a bit cheesy. My writings has greatly improved since then and it will be noticeable in the later chapters.**


	2. Prologue

**Elemental Flames - A Silvaze Story**

_Prologue_

* * *

><p><em>"Good luck, Silver."<em>

That sentence kept replaying inside my head.

_'Was it really the best I could say to him? What good is a 'good luck' actually? I have just abandoned my best friend, and all I could say was 'good luck'? I could at least had told him how I really felt for him.' _

"I'm such a coward!" I shouted to the complete white space I had been send to.

I sighed.

"Why? Why did it have to be like this?" I whispered aloud.

I am fifteen and I have just lost my best friend. My only friend. The only person I could ever trust, the one who could understand me. We were like brothers and sisters. Maybe more. At least from my perspective, we could have been more. But I will never know if he feel the same way for me as I do to him.

However, before I could think more about him, my eyes closed and I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hours later…<em>**

I woke up to the sound of waves and the smell of the sea. _'This feels so familiar.'_ I thought. I slowly opened my eyes to see that I had returned to my kingdom, Solaria.

*Sigh* "At least I'm in a place I know." I muttered as I stood up and began walking towards my castle.  
><em><br>'But it feels different. When I left, the life force was very weak. But now, it's very strong and people seems… seems…'_

"Happy." I thought the last word out aloud.  
><em><br>'Happy. That's something I will never be again.'_

My head was down and I felt sad. Now I am going to be all alone again. Nobody wanted me. Everybody teased me for my powers, my curse. Nobody accepted me for who I was, other than Silver. They all called me weird, a freak, and sometimes even said that I could burn up in hell and then they would laugh at me.

"Stop hurting yourself!"

I turned around. "Huh?" However, nobody was there.

"How odd. I could have sworn I heard someone." I muttered to myself. My ears twitched. Another voice. This one, however, even though I have not heard it for some years now, I recognize it clearly.

"Princess Blaze! Princess Blaze!"

It was my earlier bodyguard, Gardon. He still is though. I just haven't seen him seen him in those almost three years. I turned my head and saw him running up to me.

"Gardon? It's been a long time, now hasn't it?" I said, my voice being formal and professional.

"Indeed it has. I have come to welcome your highness back home. Things have actually been greatly improved these last few days." He replied.  
><em><br>'Has the dimensions life force only been like this for a few days? What could possibly have done it?' _

"I can see that. But tell me; how can it only have been a few days?"

"I don't know your highness. It's possibly you, who have brought something with them that makes the Sol Dimension so stable and strong."  
><em><br>'I hope it's not the Flames of Disaster that's trapped inside my soul.' _I shivered at the mere thought.

"I see. And stop calling me "your highness!" You know I don't like it!" I snapped at him.

"Yes, Princess Blaze. I am terribly sorry." He said.

I just simply rolled my eyes as I walked past him.

On our way to the castle, I saw a big oak tree, only a few hundred meters away from the beach. I stopped up and gazed at the big tree up on the hill. That tree brings back a lot of memories, both good and bad, but one memory stood out from them all.

"Princess?"

My gaze was still on the beautiful oak.

"Just go on ahead, Gardon. I will…" I hesitated and took a deep breath before I continued and looked at the grey koala who looked somewhat worried. "I will catch up to you. I just need to do something."

He looked rather confused as he scratched the back of his ear, then shrugged and ran off towards the castle.

As I saw him running in one direction, I walked in another one towards the tree that changed my life. I stopped a few meters away from it, lost in my thoughts, remembering what happened five years ago. I sighed with mixed feelings and began to walk around it as I had a flashback.

**_*Five years ago. Normal P.O.V.*_**

A ten-years-old lavender kitten, wearing a short cream coloured dress and a violet cardigan with orange-golden hemlines on - to hide her flaming marks - ran away from a gang of three bullies that always teased her for her pyrokinetic powers, which she didn't had full control of yet. On her legs, she wore long white cream socks and a pair of pink shoes as footwear. Her eyes were fiery golden and she had a red gem in her forehead, signalling that she was the princess of this kingdom. Princess Blaze the Cat of Kingdom Solaria.

"Freaky fire girl!" A boy shouted.

"What's the matter kitty? Don't you wanna play with us?" Another boy shouted.

"Or are you too scared that the fire brigade will come?" The third boy shouted, causing all three boys to burst out laughing.

The young cat ignored them and kept running, wishing she was never born without even crying, and just hoped she would be able to shake the bullies off her tail. With her amazing speed, she sprinted away from a nearby playground, to the rendezvous where her only friend should be waiting near a big tree on the open field.  
>However, as she arrived he wasn't there.<p>

_'Where are you, you stupid, naïve hedgehog?'_ She thought desperately.

If he didn't showed up in time, the bullies would come after her and throw sand in her eyes, or beat her or maybe something even worse. Her heart pumped fast because she was out of breath and because of the fear and anger inside her. She sat down, leaning against the oak, waiting for her friend.

The minutes went by and her friend still haven't showed up. She was hurt and she began to sob silently.

"He's not going to come. I knew it. He is just like all the others. How could I have been so gullible to think that somebody want to be my friend? No one wants!"

The kitten began to cry softly, trying to hold back her tears.  
><em><br>'No Blazy. Stop it! You're better than that.' _

Her throat hurts, as she couldn't let herself show how weak she was.

Her eyes widened as she heard the voices she had tried to escape all morning.

"Well, well. Looks like we finally found you, pyro." One boy said, apparently the leader. She shoot her head up, seeing that they had brought one more member with them and had surrounded her around the tree she leaned against. Looking around her, she realized that she was trapped and the hope faded away.

"No. Please, leave me alone!" She begged and tried to run through two boys. Unfortunately, the boys caught her and threw her back down on the ground. The purple cat was scared. Very scared.

The leader stepped closer to her in a menacing way. He was a tall black wolf with stinging reddish eyes, approximately 3 years older than she was. The young Blaze crawled backwards in fear for the boy. He grabbed her arm and threw her into the tree. The purple feline whimpered in pain as the bullies began to pull her tail and ears, even in her hair and skin. Afterwards, they hit her a few times before a young boyish voice came to the lilac kitten's rescue.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" He shouted, causing the group of boys to look at the silver-grey hedgehog that stood a few feet away from them.

This hedgehog had five quills on his forehead, two long ones growing in the back of his head and two quills on his back. He had a big white fluffy fur on his chest that went around his neck, and had golden eyes like the princess, only his were lighter. He wore nothing but his navy blue boots with golden cuffs on, and white gloves also with golden cuffs. On those gloves were a teal coloured circle on each side of his hands that symbolized his powers. You see, this hedgehog was no ordinary hedgehog. He possessed Psychokinesis, a common power to people from where he came. But where he came from, was some of a mystery. He, not only, came from an alternate dimension, but from that dimension future, which laid in ruins because of a fiery monster called Iblis, also known as the Flames of Disaster. He was send to the Sol Dimension as six, because his parents would protect him and letting him grow up at a safe place before he would return to his birthplace to defeat Iblis one day.

"Oh look. It's the other freak!" One boy exclaimed. The silvery hedgehog stood stern there, not reacting on the bully's comment and with his hands turning into fists. The princess opened her painful eyes to see her friend standing there.

"Silver!" She said hoarse as she still laid on the ground in pain and fear. The hedgehog looked at his almost beaten up friend before he turned his attention back on the group with anger in his eyes.

"Ah, yes. Silver-boy. Are you here to save your 'girlfriend'?" The leader mocked before he laughed evilly.

Silver the Hedgehog was the psychokinetic boy's name, and someone like him was definitely not a person you should come across. He still stood there, with angry eyes.

"I said leave her alone!" He almost shouted. The leader pulled Blaze up and held her arm tightly so it hurt. She gritted her teeth in pain, looking into her friend's angry eyes. But Blaze could see that there was more than anger in them. She saw concern and worries in them as well as anger for the now four boys.

"And what if I don't?" The leader said and wrenched her arm. Blaze screamed in pain as the boy just looked into Silver's eyes with a smirk on his face.

Silver widened his eyes in rage and gritted his teeth in anger, as he started to glow a weak cyan colour. The boys began to laugh, as he got angrier.

"Put her down… now." He said coldly, but still with much rage.

"As you wish." The leader said and threw the little lavender princess into the tree, hard, causing her to scream and hold her head in pain. The gang laughed almost in victory.

That was it for Silver. The leader had now fully crossed the line.

Silver gritted his teeth even more, eyes filled with rage as his glow grew stronger and he lifted himself off the ground. One of the other boys had stopped laughing as he saw Silver's incredible power and he widened his eyes, looking at the silver hedgehog levitating 10 metres up in the air. The psychokinetic male pointed his hand towards the leader and his hand started glow more. The same glow covered the 12-year-old leader and he began to flow in the air. The rest of the group widened their eyes in terror and so did the leader's.

"H-H-Hey! W-What's this?" He yelled in fright, as he couldn't move.

Blaze slowly opened her eyes to see her friend and the leader in the air. Her eyes got huge, as she had never seen Silver use his power against others, only on objects and himself. It almost scared her to see how powerful he actually was, but then again, it calmed her down as if she knew that he wouldn't use his powers in evil. She felt that he used his powers to protect her from any form of danger and her heart almost skipped a beat at a feeling she would not know what was, before she got older.

The leader could see out of the corner of his eye that the same glow surrounded the albino hedgehog.

"H-Hey, pal… I didn't m-m-mean it!" He shaky said. Silver got close to him in a second.

"Don't call me your pal!" He shouted in the boy's face.

"P-P-Put me down!" The boy screamed. Silver smirked at this.

"As you wish."

He threw the dark greyish wolf towards the ground and he screamed in fear.

"Silver!" Blaze screamed.

She had never thought that he could be so reckless and actually send someone to his or her doom. Silver immediately looked at his good lavender friend, seeing that she was shocked at his actions. He snapped out of it, flew down and grabbed the bully's arm, as he was only a few metres from death. Silver let go of him the last two metres, making the boy hit the ground with a thump. He looked up to meet Silver's golden angry eyes. He quickly got up and ran away in terror. Silver lowered himself to the ground and looked over at the rest of the group. The boys slowly walked away before they set off and sprinted away.

Silver sighed and looked at his hurt friend.

"Are you okay, Blaze?" He asked with worries and sat beside her. The cat didn't respond, only looking at her pink shoes with bended legs.

"Why didn't you come earlier? I thought we were friends." She muttered. She was having doubts about if Silver really was her friend as he said he was.

"We are friends, Blaze. It wasn't my meaning to be late, I swear." He placed his hands on her shoulders and hugged her. Blaze didn't hug back, but placed her head on her friend's shoulder and sniffled softly. Silver began to patter and stroke her head and back.

"How can I know that you won't just abandon me? If you do, I won't have anybody to console me." Blaze sobbed. Silver hugged her a bit tighter and first now Blaze hugged her friend back.

"I won't leave you behind. But, if we do break apart, remember I will always be your friend."

Silver broke the hug and looked into Blaze's golden, doubtful eyes with a smile on his lips. However, Blaze didn't smile, which saddened him. Looking around him, he spotted a not too thin long stone and got an idea. He walked over to the stone, picked it up and began to write something in the tree.

"Silver? What are you doing?" Blaze asked, still sitting at the same spot. Since Silver didn't respond as he was concentrating on writing this perfectly, Blaze walked behind him to see what he wrote. She could see something that made her heart skip a few beats. Silver stepped aside, allowing her to see his message.  
><em><br>'Silver and Blaze. Best Friends Forever. - Silver the Hedgehog, 2001.'_ She read in her mind.

Her jaw dropped and she looked at Silver who was just smiling.

"We will always be friends, right?" He said sincerely.  
>Blaze smiled hugely and leaped onto Silver, giving him a warm, rare, friendly hug.<p>

"Best friends to the bitter end." She said. He hugged her back, and that day changed Blaze's life completely. She finally had a best friend to rely on, who would always be by her side, protecting her no matter what.

**_*Flashback ended, back to Blaze's perspective*_**

"Silver…" I whispered happily as my hand stroke over the message in the tree.  
><em><br>'You've always been there for me. My first, best friend. You changed my life and… my feelings. I don't even think that life is worth it without you.' _

Silver did change my way of seeing the world, and showed me that as long as we were together, hope was always there.  
>My heart began to pump faster at my thinking of Silver.<br>_  
>'I almost think that… that I am in love with you. No, what I am talking about? I am in love with love with you.'<em>

My smile widened and I began to feel warmer. I lowered my hand and decided to add another message, just in case. I looked around me to see if somebody was watching me, before I picked a thick, small branch up from the ground and began to write a new message above his.

I stepped back and brought my hands up in front of me. A flame flickered in my palms and I fired it at the tree, making a burning heart of love. There stood my message, nice and smooth.

_Together forever.  
>"You are the only one for me. You are the only one I truly love."<br>- Blaze the Cat, 2005  
><em>  
>I smiled at my note.<p>

My mind returned to reality as I heard a fanfare from the castle. I turned my head towards it, sighed sadly and looked back at the note. _'You mean everything to me, Silver.'_

"I hope I will see again. One day." I trembling said. I inhaled deeply and exhaled shakily before I shoot off towards my castle.

When I neared the castle, everybody came running up to me, asking how my journey was and of course, welcomed me back home. However, I did not feel at home. Nobody likes me. They all teased me for my curse, my flames.  
>The only time I really did felt at home, was back in Crisis City with Silver. Even though Crisis City was like hell to live in, I still had Silver by my side, and he would always be there to cheer me up. Whenever I was together with Silver, I felt at home. He always told me that he would protect me no matter what happened. That we could defeat Iblis together. Even though we both defeated him in the end, I was still the one who had to sacrifice myself and seal Iblis and myself into a different dimension, to restore the glory, the happiness and the beauty in Silver's dimensional timeline.<br>_  
>'I just hope he is not too upset about me leaving him.'<em>

Afterwards, Gardon escorted me into the throne room where a special person were waiting for me.

As I stepped into the great room, I saw a beautiful purple cat, like myself, wearing a long violet dress, so long that you couldn't see her golden shoes under it, and she wore a golden necklace and a pair of matching earrings. Her hair was loss and on her head was a golden crown, which only the kings and queens were allowed to wear.

My eyes widened as I saw my mother, Queen Sapphire.

"Mother?" I said in surprise. She turned around to face me and smiled.

"Hello dear." She said happily. A little tear of happiness streamed down my cheek and I ran over to hug my mother with all my heart.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too, dear." She said and hugged back.

I broke apart - still with a few tears in my eyes - and smiled at my mother who held my shoulders and looked at me from every angle.

"My goodness, Blaze. You've grown so much that I barely recognize you. You've become such a beautiful woman." She said and looked into my smiling, slight watery eyes. She dried my eyes.

"Nah. I haven't grown that much. I still have a long way to go before I become a woman. Especially around my…" I didn't say the last word, only glanced my eyes and pointed my fingers at my chest where my breasts were only now beginning to grow. Yeah, I know, I'm flat breasted and I don't like it. But I could always talk to my mother. She was the other person who could understand me in some other ways.

She chuckled warmly. We began to walk around the castle side by side.

"Oh, but you will see that you will become a beautiful young lady one day." She said cheering.

"And then get married to a nice, handsome prince." I added with sadness. The only nice and handsome prince in my eyes was Silver.

"You don't want to marry a prince?" My mother asked me. I looked away and crossed my arms.

"No." I muttered. She placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, dear. You don't have to think about marriage. You are too young to get married anyway." I smiled weakly and looked into my mother's yellow golden eyes.

"Thanks mother." I hugged her and she hugged me back.

_'This is going to be really hard now.'_

I thought, already knowing that it was going to be a big challenge for me to live without Silver by my side, and without his cheering and consoling for me.

* * *

><p><em>2 months later…<em>

The weeks were going so slow, and every day I would isolate myself more and more. My little sister didn't helped me much. She was just a pest. Her name is Emily the Cat and she is seven years younger than I am. She doesn't possess Pyrokinesis as me, which I find lucky for her.

But I think I was almost in a depression. I didn't wanted to talk to my mother about it, fearing it would be too much, so I kept it inside me. That wasn't better though.  
><em><br>'Good thing I know how to hide my emotions.'_ I thought as I walked through the garden.

I went up to my bedroom and sat on my queen-seized bed with bended legs and a broken heart.

"I miss you, Silver." I muttered trembling into my knees.

I sat like this for hours and I couldn't hold it out much longer. Luckily, my mother knocked on my door and entered my room.

"Blaze, we need to talk." She said stern. I didn't look up, taking deep and shaky breaths. She sat beside me, stroking my back slowly. She sighed worried. "You haven't acted like yourself lately. What's wrong?"

_'Should I tell her? It might help me out.'_

I pondered about this for several minutes before I sighed in defeat.

"Mum… you do remember Silver, right?" I said quietly. Even though it was a ridiculous question, of course, she remembered him; I just didn't know how to start.

"Of course. He is your best friend from another dimensional timeline, which is ruined by an evil menace called Iblis, and he has, oh I know I am wrong, but I think it's called Psy-cho-kinesis." She said unsure. I smiled at my mother.

"No, you're right. It is called that." She smiled back. I stretched my legs out, and sat on my bedside. "And Iblis, as you mentioned, he…" I trailed off, not knowing how to tell my mother about this. I buried my face in my palms, trying to do anything but cry.

My mother saw how hard things was for me and placed both her hands around my shoulders.

"What with him?" She spoke so calm, so softly. My hands turned into fists as I placed them on my lap. This was much harder than I thought, but as long as I took it slowly, nothing should happen.

I started from the beginning. From where I said goodbye to my mother and father, and entered Silver's dimensional future, to the tearful and painful separation he and I had. I didn't tell her about my feelings for him. My brain was still not sure if I really did love him. However, my heart disagreed with my brain in every possible way and it started to pump faster.

Through this talk, my mother didn't say anything. She just listened carefully to every word I said. Her eyes widened when I reached the point of where I sealed Iblis and myself into a different dimension, which apparently happened to be my own dimension.

"… And that's why I am sad, and haven't been myself lately." I finally finished. It felt really good to let it all out and not feel like I was carrying a burden anymore. My mother was still a bit in shock over how I had returned and about my 'sacrifice'. I looked up and into her golden eyes. She still stroke my back and soon brought me into a warm hug. She placed a little kiss on my head.

"I'm so sorry, Blaze. This must be very hard for you, I know. And about you and Silver, it really hurts me on your way."

I sighed as my mother still held me in her arms.

"I just miss him." I said almost in a whimper.

"I know. But can't you visit him?"

I shook my head.

"If I knew how I could, then I would have done it. But I need a Chaos Emerald in order for me to travel between dimensions and time." I whispered sadly.

My mother then remembered something and let go of me.  
>"Come with me, Blaze. I will show you something we have found recently."<p>

"We? Who's 'we'?" I asked in confusion as my mother dragged me out of my room, walking at a brisk pace through the hallways.

"Gardon and I. And some of the citizens as well." She said joyful.

But no matter how many times I asked her what it was they had found, she just replied, "You will see with your own eyes when we get to them." At least I knew that there was more than one of these things.

It didn't take us that long to reach the place. Looking around the hallway we were in, I realized that I haven't seen this part of the castle before and I could feel that something powerful was near.  
><em><br>'This feeling I get… what is it? It feels somehow familiar, just slightly different.'  
><em>

My mother was acting very strange now. She had been acting like this since I mentioned a Chaos Emerald.

'But I can feel that it isn't a Chaos Emerald. Not quite. The power sure feels the same as seven Chaos Emeralds would be like, but still…. Still it feels slightly different.'

I thought in mystery.

"Here we are, Blaze." We stood in front a wall with curtains on.  
>"Mum? Where are we?" I asked her seriously. My mother smiled at my annoying face. Of course, I was annoyed. Why couldn't she just tell me what the heck this was all about?<p>

She moved the curtains away and showed us a hand identifier. My annoyed face was now a confused one.

"Mother, what is this?" I asked her again. She placed her hand on the scanner and the wall opened up, almost like a door. I gasped and my eyes widened in amazement. Behind this wall, was a secret room where seven different coloured rectangular emeralds, were kept safe. The room itself wasn't that large. From the looks of it, it looked more like chamber. The emeralds floated over some 'holes' in some sort of machine that studied them, bringing information to the computers, which researcher would analysis closer and then find the mystics source of these powerful gems.

"We found the last one a few days ago. And it's decided that they will be called the Sol Emeralds." My mother said. I was still in total awe and my jaw was still dropping. "Blaze! Close your mouth!" She taught me. I immediately closed it. She sighed and began to talk about the emeralds. I didn't quite listen, since my attention was only on the emeralds, especially one. I did hear her say something about that their power was incredible and also possessed the fire element as I did.

"Am I the one who created these emeralds?" I asked silently, but loud enough for my mother to hear.  
>"That's our conclusion so far." She told me. My hand reached out for the emerald that had took my attention the most. It was a silver Sol Emerald, identical to the silver Chaos Emerald, just rectangular.<p>

"Blaze, no!" My mother shouted as she saw how close my hand was.  
>"What is it?" I asked calmly. Worry and fear filled her golden eyes as she stepped closer to me.<br>"It could be dangerous if you hold them. We don't know how stable they are." She said worried. I gave her a confused look. Hadn't she just told me that I was possibly the one who created these?

"Mother, if I am the one who created them, then I should be able to hold them without any harm will happen to me." I snapped and reached out for the beautiful silver emerald.  
>"Blaze, please think about this. It could have the opposite affection." I hesitated. She was right, though I felt she was wrong. I sighed.<br>"Mother, trust me. I know what I am doing. Besides, they feel so… familiar to me in some way." I looked into her eyes before continuing.  
>"Besides, I think I am destined to be the Sol Emeralds… guardian." And then, I took the emerald.<p>

My hand was on it and I felt a million things rushing through me as I looked into the gem. It was like on a warm summer day. The wind rushed through my coat as I felt the warmness surround me. Elegant flames surrounded me and danced around my entire body, making me look as beautiful as the night sky and without melting anything around me. I began to hear voices, all different kinds. Then one voice, an older and deeper one, talked to me.

_"Princess of Solaria and the vessel of the Flames of Disaster. You have been destined to be the keeper, the guardian of the seven Sol Emeralds, which you created through your own and Iblis' flames."  
><em>  
><em>'I knew it! Wait, what? Iblis' flames as well?'<em> I questioned myself.

_"Yes, but do not fear. Iblis is my flames, and I am not the bad part." _

_'Bad part? Your flames? Who are you?'_ I thought, still with the fire dancing around me.

_"I am Solaris, the eternal Sun God of Soleanna and now also of Kingdom Sol. My flames comes in the form of the Flames of Disaster. Also known as Iblis. He and his brother Mephiles, can-"_

_'Mephiles!'_ I exclaimed with worries in my head. I don't like him. He kind of scares me.

_"Yes, yes. Mephiles the Dark and Iblis, can combine each other by using the seven Chaos Emeralds and now by the Sol Emeralds as well, and turn them into my 'evil' side. However, do not fear, dear Blaze. I am back to my normal good and protective side, thanks to the help of three brave hedgehogs. One of them you know, the other two have you seen." _

My mind was running through a lot of pictures, which I have never seen before. As Solaris said, three golden hedgehogs were fighting against the evil part of him. He looked creepy in my opinion. But what really caught my eyes were the three hedgehogs. One of them happened to be the fake 'Iblis Trigger', a blue hedgehog with red sneakers and green eyes when he isn't in this… golden powerful state. Another one was a black hedgehog that looked identical to Mephiles, just with a mouth, red eyes and red lines on his spikes when in his normal state. The last hedgehog was the one I knew. He had golden circles on his gloves, which usually are cyan, five front quills, two long back quills and two on his back, and wore navy blue boots. His fur is usual white-grey, and his chest is white and soft.

_'Silver!'_ I exclaimed in happiness inside my mind. I could feel my heart pumping faster and my body felt relaxed.

_"Yes, Blaze. That's your friend, Silver, together with his two friends, defeating the bad side of Solaris." _The Sun God spoke.

_'Thank goodness you're okay.'_ I thought to myself and smiled with loving eyes at the picture of him in my head.

Solaris chuckled warmly. _"Well, a little warmth you feel inside you?"_

I blushed and snapped out of the picture as I pressed the emerald against my fast beating heart. _'… Yes…'_

He chuckled again. _"Now you have somebody to fight for."_

I bit my lower lip and smiled again.

_"Remember, if you cry, it will cause devastation to your world. And protect the Sol Emeralds. They will protect this world as well."  
><em>  
><em>'Wait! What do you mean that if I cry, then it will bring devastation to my world? I already have cried a bit and nothing happened.' <em>I questioned the Sun God just in time.

_"You might have already cried from happiness, but that will not release the Flames of Disaster that is trapped inside your soul, neither will tears of sadness. However, if you cry from pure and full sorrow, then the seal will be broken."  
><em>  
>I slowly nodded my head in understanding.<p>

And then, the god left my mind and the flames that danced around me faded away. I smiled as I looked down at the silver Sol Emerald in my hand, with new found confident and a will to fight for my kingdom's safety.

_'I won't fail you, Solaris. And I won't fail you…'_ I closed my eyes and placed the emerald over my chest, where my heart beat with happiness and love for one person.

_'… Silver.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading this and remember to comment. It really helps me a ton.<strong>

**Property to Astral-Blaze. Please, do not copy without permission.  
><strong>

**Please note that I wrote this a while back on deviantART and that my writing has greatly improved ever since. Thank you. **


End file.
